


Run and Reveal

by recklesssketches



Series: Quantic shenanigans [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv, quantic squad
Genre: F/M, Multi, pure angst then giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the run from three mysterious attackers, claiming to work for a man named Fu. But when captured... Things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run and Reveal

“Please tell me you didn’t try to murder another pigeon.”

“No,” Chat rolled his eyes, finally removing all the feathers stuck in his hair. “Three- don’t laugh, I’m dead serious!- three pigeons attacked me.”

“Did you crash land?” Ladybug teased, placing her hands upon her hips. “Looks like it.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” he muttered, before his ears twitched. “Did you hear that?”

“No,” she raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Chat’s breath hitched momentarily, hearing the soft whizzing sound and catching the invisible arrow before it could hit Ladybug in the shoulder. She stared at him with wide eyes, her head turning slowly in the direction of which it came. “Get down!” He ordered, pulling the two down to the surface of the rooftop as a barrage of- well, he couldn’t tell exactly, until they hit the ground around them- bullets rained down upon their heads. 

“Run,” Ladybug yelled. “Run, Chat Noir!”

The duo scrambled across the rooftops, a figure landing behind them and pursuing on foot. 

“Is it Mime?” she asked, ducking at the next bullet.

“No, he has broader shoulders.” Chat glanced over his shoulder, kicking a tile towards their attacker. “Whoever this guy is, he’s doing a hell of a job mimicking his powers.”

Blue and white blurs passed the two, cutting them off dead in their tracks. In their way stood two boys, both human- although one’s skin was blue with white lightning bolts, the other in some circus performer costume. “Rude,” said the lightning boy. “Kid Mime’s powers are all authentic. Not some cheap remake.”

Kid Mime nodded, taking a few steps forward and snapped his fingers.

Chat’s ears began to ring at the shrill, grating noise piercing the air, covering his ears and screaming in pain. “Make it stop!”

“What do you mean?!” Ladybug yelled, pushing Mercury and Kid Mime back with her staff. “I don’t hear anything!”

A third figure dropped down, flute to her lips and hair pulled back and wrapped. Her uniform was white with bass clefs framing her eyes and winding around her body, a treble clef on her back. She stopped playing, “We don’t want to hurt you-”

“Too late for that.” Chat called.

“If you just come with us,” she continued, pursing her lips. “We’ll explain everything. Besides, Fu will be glad to finally meet you two.”

“They won’t agree, Melodie.” Mercury stated.

Melodie sighed. “Guess we do this the hard way. No hard feelings, right?”

Mercury sped around them, tying Chat and Ladybug together with a rope, Kid Mime bashing their heads together.

 

Bridgette’s head hurt.

She forced herself to open her eyes, blinking away the little white spots as she sat up. Scanning the room, she could vaguely identify Chinese artifacts, along with many others from around the world, peering into the darkness to try and see where exactly she was.

“Tikki,” she called, and spotted the little red Kwami floating over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tikki replied, looking to her right grimly. “But you won’t be.”

Bridgette turned her head and her jaw dropped, Felix beside her with a little black cat Kwami sitting on his shoulder.

“Chat?” she whispered.

“Ladybug.” he answered.

The lights at the end of the room switched on, Melodie, Kid Mime, and Mercury standing beside a throne where a hooded man sat, his face hidden. “Welcome, we’ve been expecting you for quite some time.”

“Who are you.” Felix demanded.

“You already know my elites,” the man answered, and the three returned to being Claude Bonnefroy, Allan Mercier, and Allegra Bustier in the blink of an eye. “And as for my identity, it is better if you aren’t aware of who I am. You may call me Fu. And I wish for you to join my elites.”

“And why would we want to do that?” Plagg called.

“Balance is gone,” Fu began. “At the moment, the world is in chaos. You already know the target of this situation; you can help to take him down. The one you call Butterfly has abused the world’s magic, and you, Mister Agreste, should know better than anyone that magic always comes with a price. He must be stopped, before the price is bigger than he can bear. Now, will you join your friends?”

“I…” Bridgette shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t work with them, not right now, and I can’t work with,” she looked over at Felix. “I can’t work with him. They were right about you; you’d do anything to get what you wanted, even use me to get a damn ring off. Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice that you try to take it off during patrols before you started flirting. Just, just let me go home.”

“As you wish,” Fu nodded. “But keep my offer in mind, as you are the only one who’s capable of the extraordinary.” And with a wave of his hand, Bridgette was transported home, where she immediately broke into sobs. 

 

Almost a full week had passed, and the three began to worry about her, whether or not she was alive, when Bridgette sat down next to Allegra.

“Bridgette,” she began, Claude and Allan turning up to look at her with sorrowful expressions. “We’re so sorry.”

“We didn’t want it to be that way,” Claude gushed. “I tried to tell Fu that you should’ve found out a different way, but he didn’t listen to me.”

“We never wanted to ruin our friendship like that.” Allan shuffled nervously in his seat. “We understand if you won’t forgive us.”

Bridgette pulled them into a hug, sniffling slightly. “I can’t stay mad at you guys; you were doing what you were told to do. And I can’t bear to be without my best friends.”

“You really mean that?” Claude whispered.

She nodded, before pulling away. “Besides, I’m more mad at myself. I should’ve known not to believe a word from his mouth. To think, I started to fall for that damn cat.”

Not a single one mentioned that Felix had watched her right when she entered the room.

 

The one day her umbrella doesn’t work, it’s pouring. Bridgette’s day has gotten so much better.

She was fumbling with the red umbrella, before ultimately deciding to close it and darting under a bus stop- one with an overhang, thank god- and freezing upon who was on the other side of her. Felix stared at her from the corner of his eye, the two moving as far into the corners as possible to avoid any type of conversation.

After a long pause of silence except for the sound of the rain and soft, rolling thunder, Bridgette sighed. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Felix looked around, “Are you- are you talking to me?”

She nodded. “I can’t just not talk to you anymore. It hurts too much.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I understand why you hate me. I hate how I was too.”

“But why?” Bridgette asked. “Why’d you act the way you did?”

“I thought it would’ve been easier.” Felix admitted. “But Plagg, he likes to twist my words against me for his own entertainment. Soon it just became habit; I thought if I could get you to agree to kiss me in any way shape or form, I’d be free. Turns out I really am just a black cat.”

Bridgette was silent once again, before she laughed softly. “You know, when I first met you- as you, not Chat- I’d almost ran you over while learning to rollerblade. I knocked into you so hard that you dropped everything you were carrying, bumped your head into the tree behind you, and ended up knocking three apples down. I thought I was the unluckiest person in Paris; and that wasn’t even the worst thing to happen to me.”

“You ended up saving my life though.” he reminded. “You pushed me far enough out of the way to avoid a car swerving onto the pavement. And, if I can remember, you got a nosebleed.”

The two laughed for a moment, before Bridgette looked down at her shoes. “I don’t want us to stop talking.”

“Neither do I.” He nodded.

She set her jaw and turned to him, “I’ll make you a deal, Felix. If you continue to be my partner until after we defeat Butterfly, I’ll break your curse. No questions asked.”

Felix pursed his lips, before shaking his head. “No deal.” At the look of confusion across her face, he simply folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t want any deals, or empty promises. I just want to be… like we used to as Lady and Chat.”

“Like friends?” she asked, and noted the slight nod of his head before smiling. “Well, Felix, first rule of being friends with me:” Bridgette walked over and wrapper her arms around him. “I hug- a lot. Get used to it.”

Felix stifled a small chuckle, before Bridgette pulled away and opened her umbrella again. “Y’know, there’s this nice cafe not too far from here. You wanna go get coffee and actually get to know each other?”

“You…Now?” Felix asked, her nodding. “I- um, sure. I don’t see why not. Let’s go.”

Bridgette raised the umbrella high enough so that both were covered, before Felix took it from her hand (it was better this way; he could actually hold it without straining her arm), and the two walked together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.   
> I swear, I'm all fluff or angst, no in between. Unless you ask Jazzgirl123.


End file.
